Tellement hâte de tomber amoureux
by Saraadvg
Summary: OS Xiuhan Minseok est lassé de sa vie bien rangée, trop cadré pour le jeune trentenaire qu'il est et qui ne rêve que de voyager, voir le monde, ressentir des sensations fortes.. Il va finalement voir son quotidien bouleversé par une rencontre inattendue.. enfin peut-être pas tant que ça.


Tellement hâte de tomber amoureux de toi

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce parfum de vieux bois et de livres poussiéreux. Il ne savait pas bien ce que cet endroit lui rappelait mais Minseok adorait venir dans cette bibliothèque. Quand il avait du temps libre et un petit coup de blues c'était son endroit préféré pour s'échapper. Il passait des heures entières dans les rayonnages à regarder des livres d'art illustrés, se documenter sur l'histoire de son pays ou simplement feuilleter des revues. Quand le temps était plus maussade il se réfugiait incognito dans le rayonnage science-fiction et s'autorisait un moment de détente.

Récemment il avait de plus en plus de temps pour ces activités solitaires. Son quotidien était assez réglé, malheureusement. Il avait eu des années trépidantes à l'université, rencontré beaucoup de monde - fréquenté beaucoup aussi, célébré les nuits jusqu'au petit matin, s'était fait des amis incroyables. Il avait goûté la vie à pleines dents, insouciant. Ses voyages et conquêtes ne se comptait même plus et puis tout s'était arrêté. Ses amis s'étaient mariés, avaient avancés et il était rentré dans les rangs, malgré lui.

Oh il était assez satisfait de sa vie, il avait un bon travail, voyait toujours régulièrement ses amis mais il ne voyageait plus qu'au travers des livres. Probablement n'arrivait-il pas à croire qu'il avait presque 30 ans et qu'il était temps de ranger sa vie. Il aurait voulu continuer pouvoir faire la fête sans se soucier du travail le lendemain, décider de partir le week-end avec un sac à dos découvrir d'autres paysages, tenter, expérimenter. Mais, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il arrive un moment dans la vie où on est obligé de se poser. Fini l'appartement étudiant en colloque, et vive le brunch du dimanche avec les enfants. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ceux à quoi Minseok aspirait. Il comprenait que ses amis aient envie du grand jardin avec le chien mais parce qu'ils étaient en couple. Minseok lui était seul. Il avait certes des .. passades, des tocades mais il n'avait jamais rencontré la personne avec qui il _pourrait_ avoir envie de se poser. Il doutait même que le golden retriver derrière la barrière du jardin l'attire jamais un jour.

Il n'avait pas renoncé à l'amour, non il y croyait, en quelque sorte. Mais il continuait à espérer qu'il y ait plus que la vie à deux et l'excitation des dîners avec la belle famille.

Il en est là, à regarder, encore, un atlas photographique de la forêt amazonienne quand soudain il entend des bruits de pas derrière lui.

"- C'est bien moins paradisiaque que ça paraît".

Minseok se retourne pour voir un homme derrière lui. Probablement plus jeune que lui, un peu plus grand, des traits très fins. Il doit avoir un air d'incompréhension sur le visage car le jeune homme lui désigne l'atlas du menton.

"- La forêt. C'est moins idyllique quand on grimpe et qu'il fait 40°. On transpire tout le temps, le vêtements collent et du coup les moustiques vous lâchent plus. Bon on voit des singes, c'est mignon, mais des fois.. pffui y a des bruits à vous filer les pétoches."

Minseok le regarde ahuri.

" Vous y êtes allé ?". L'inconnu hume en une note qui semble correspondre à un oui. Il s'approche de la table où Minseok a étalé ses livres. Il en désigne plusieurs.

"- Je suis allé là, là aussi. Ah ça c'était génial, là aussi c'est la paradis - le vrai pour le coup.". Minseok est complètement figé.

"C'est pas vrai ? Tu te fous de moi". L'autre éclate de rire. Le tutoiement était venu, naturel

" Nope, pas du tout." Il rit de l'air effaré de Minseok "Et toi ? tu prépares ton voyage ?".

Le jeune homme souffle.

" Non, malheureusement. J'aimerais bien mais .. bon la vie quoi." Il est un peu gêné. Il se sent tout petit devant cet inconnu, insignifiant. Mais l'autre a juste un sourire engageant sur les lèvres. Il contourne la table et vient s'asseoir en face de la place que Minseok venait de quitter. Il regarde les livres sur la table et au milieu il repère une photo. Celle de fond d'écran de la tablette de Minseok. On y trouve trois jeunes hommes, fatigués mais souriant, devant ce qu'il semble être un couché de soleil devant les Rocheuses.

" - Ah avec ça tu ne peux pas m'affirmer ne pas être un aventurier".

C'est assez insolite mais cet inconnu à cette façon bien à lui d'être facile d'accès. Minseok se surprend à se rasseoir et à commencer à lui raconter sa vie. Il lui narre ses précédents voyages, ses rencontres, ses désirs. La conversation est riche, le jeune homme - qui au bout d'un moment lui dit s'appeler Luhan - semble avoir voyagé partout. Il lui explique qu'il travaille pour un journal. Il est "testeur" pour la colonne voyage, spécialisé dans les aventures fortes et l'extrême. Il parcourt le globe à la recherche de sensations fortes qu'il compile ensuite dans des articles pour ceux qui veulent suivre ses pas.

Minseok en est fasciné, les points communs semblent s'accumuler, c'est le destin. Il n'arrive pas à se détacher de ce type, pas si impressionnant physiquement mais qui pourtant parvient à imposer sa présence. Si sûr de lui, il prend de la place.

Le temps passe s'en qu'ils y prêtent attention, c'est finalement une bibliothécaire qui vient les interrompre en leur annonçant la fermeture du bâtiment. Minseok se lève pour rapidement ranger ses livres, il les a tellement regardé qu'il connaît exactement leur place dans les rayonnages.

Ils se retrouvent vite dehors, frissonnant dans leur manteaux, avec la même envie de pousser plus loin. Devant le silence de son compagnon, c'est Luhan qui initie la suite en lui demandant si ça le tenterait de poursuivre cette discussion autour d'un repas. S'empressant d'accepter, les deux se retrouve dans un petit restaurant de quartier à parler de tout et de rien. Leurs points communs ne semblent plus se tarir, Minseok en est troublé. Goûts musicaux, cinéma, gastronomie.. tout y passe, sans anicroche, sans désaccord. Les mêmes passions et les mêmes réflexions.

Les heures passent, agréables. Finalement la nuit les prend et il ne serait pas raisonnable de poursuivre plus loin. Minseok se décide à demander son numéro à Luhan et ils se quittent avec la promesse de se retrouver un de ces jours pour un café.

La promesse de la veille avait convaincu Minseok qu'il reverrait Luhan, il espérait s'en faire un ami avec qui partager son goût du voyage, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le retrouver si tôt.

En ce levant, le lendemain de leur première rencontre, il a l'esprit encore un peu engourdi de sommeil. Il se dépêche de se préparer pour avoir plus de temps pour prendre son café tranquillement. Il n'habite dans ce quartier que depuis quelques mois mais il a déjà ses petites habitudes.

Avant il logeait dans le centre-ville, en collocation avec ses amis Jongdae, Baekhyun et Jongin. Mais ils s'étaient mis en couple, avait eu des imprévus, et les uns à la suite des autres ils étaient partis. Jongdae le premier, sans le vouloir il avait mit enceinte la fille qu'il fréquentait occasionnellement. Ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup ensemble pour le bien du bébé et ils avaient pris un logement pour tout les trois. De ça, Minseok lui en était reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas voulu vivre avec l'enfant dans l'appartement une semaine sur deux. Il comprenait le choix de son ami, leur logement n'était pas du tout adapté pour un nourrisson. C'était ensuite Baekhyun qui était partit, on lui avait offert un poste en or à l'étranger. Un qui ne survient qu'une fois dans une vie et qu'on ne refuse pas. La place aurait pu être prise quand Jongin s'était mis en couple. Il y avait assez de place pour qu'ils conservent tout les trois leur intimité, mais vivre en collocation ? avec Kyungsoo ? Si se dernier se refusait à la première option, Minseok lui, ne se voyait pas tenir la chandelle au couple bien trop amoureux et démonstratif. Resté seul, l'appartement était devenu bien trop onéreux pour lui. Faisant un compromis, Minseok avait déménagé dans un appartement plus petit dans un quartier calme. La possibilité de pouvoir se rendre à pied à son travail y avait joué pour beaucoup. Il appréciait particulièrement d'avoir le temps de s'arrêter au petit café sur le chemin, prendre sa dose de caféine avant d'aller travailler.

Ne faisant pas exception à la règle, et ayant ce matin le temps de s'y prélasser un moment, c'est d'une bonne humeur que le jeune homme pousse les portes du café. Il est accueilli d'un sourire par le serveur habituel et il se met dans la queue sans prêter attention aux gens autour de lui. C'est finalement une petite pression dans son dos qui le fait se retourner. Luhan.

"- Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'allais te poser la même question. J'habite dans le quartier.

\- Non ? C'est pas possible ! Moi aussi ! Mais attend.. tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Non, je viens d'emménager, je tente pour la première fois. Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens ici tous les jours, j'habite à trois rues. C'est dingue de se recroiser comme ça." Minsoek est prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais la file a avancé pendant leur échange et c'est à son tour de commander. Le serveur connaît bien ses habitudes et il lui demande sans même quitter ses yeux de son écran :

" - Un Latte large sans supplément crème ?". Minseok va pour hocher la tête mais soudain il sent une présence à côté de lui. Luhan s'avance et répond pour lui.

" Non. Deux Cold Brew avec deux américano en shoot s'il vous plaît."

Minseok lui lance un regard surprit mais Luhan ne lui renvoie qu'un clin d'oeil souriant. "Fais moi confiance". Il paie rapidement et se dirige vers une table libre. Se laissant faire, Minsoek se contente de le suivre et s'assoit en face de lui, le regard toujours interrogateur.

" Tu vas voir c'est le meilleur coup de fouet pour se réveiller le matin. J'ai vécu dans une famille en amérique centrale qui prenait toujours leur café comme ça le matin, tu vas adorer.

\- Mais..

\- Pas de mais ! Tu m'as bien dit hier vouloir sortir de ta monotonie ? Ça commence par les petites choses. Attaque par le Cold Brew et enchaîne par le shoot. Le contraste de température entre les deux va te réveiller en moins de deux."

Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui le pousse à être si malléable, peut-être son désir de changement, mais sans y réfléchir plus avant, Minseok suit docilement les indications de Luhan. Le café froid lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, le shoot d'américano qui suit n'arrange pas les choses, mais il doit avouer que si le côté gustatif n'est pas au rendez-vous, il se sent par contre pleinement alerte. Mais peut-être est-ce simplement dû au fait de ne pas être seul. Luhan semble être intarissable, il lui explique qu'il a déménagé il y a tout juste une semaine et il pose plein de question à Minseok pour connaître les bonnes adresses. Cependant, bien vite le temps les rattrape. Regardant sa montre Luhan lui demande :

"- Mais au fait tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?"

Minseok hoche la tête.

"- Ah oui tu as raison ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tous les linguistes commencent-ils si tard ? Il est presque 9h est tu es toujours là, tu dois être déjà en retard non ?

\- Pas faux, oui si mon patron le voit je vais sûrement en entendre parler."

Luhan a un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres.

"- Allez en marchant vite, tu devrais pouvoir y être en moins de 5min".

L'air frais de la rue les saisi en sortant. Ils se séparent d'un petit signe de la tête, les mains dans les poches et les nez dans les écharpes.

Minseok a décidément de la chance ce matin car il parvient à se glisser dans son bureau sans que personne ne lui prête attention. Il n'arrête pas de penser à Luhan, peut-être que le fait que ce dernière n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des messages n'aide pas non plus. Le jeune homme lui envoie une photo d'un restaurant futuriste. Il lui demande de venir le tester avec lui ce midi.

Minseok ne prend même pas deux minutes pour y réfléchir plus avant, Luhan est peut-être un peu rapide, un peu trop parfait mais il décide ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il le bouscule, il le fait sortir de son quotidien rythmé comme du papier à musique et c'est tout ce qui importe. Lui qui se languissait du changement, qui serait-il pour refuser un si beau coup de chance. Surtout qu'il doit se l'avouer, il n'est pas sûr des préférences du jeune homme mais de son côté Luhan est parfaitement son type. Physiquement il est à tomber, tout en délicatesse et sensualité. Il a un corps fin et souple que Minseok se surprend à imaginer serrer aisément dans ses bras. Son caractère vif et malicieux contre-balance à merveille la finesse de ses traits. Oui il correspond à son type idéal, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il s'empresse de répondre à l'affirmative et va même jusqu'à consulter la page internet du restaurant en cachette de son patron.

En rentrant ce soir là Minseok se surprend à être éreinté. Comme les autres soirs on pourrait dire mais pourtant, aujourd'hui la cause de la fatigue est différente. Cela ne fait pourtant que deux jours qu'il le connaît mais il se sent tellement en accord avec Luhan que cela le chamboule complètement. Il repense au déjeuner et un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme est tout simplement parfait, leurs goûts et attentes dans la vie correspondent à la perfection. Lui qui parfois bafouille en publique, à la recherche de sujets de conversation, s'est surprit à être totalement à l'aise. Luhan a l'air de toujours savoir rebondir avec la bonne réponse, avoir le bon mot où le trait d'humour qu'il faut. Décidant de prendre une glace en sortant du restaurant, Luhan avait insisté pour choisir le parfum à la place de Minseok. Il avait prit son parfum préféré. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Minseok se sente craquer.

Le côté coeur n'avait pas été abordé et il se demande s'il peut espérer avoir sa chance. Il se dit qu'il devrait en avoir le coeur net. L'appeler ce soir alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu deux fois dans la journée, serait-ce trop déplacé ? Il ne veut pas avoir l'air désespéré ou se laisser percé à jour trop rapidement.

C'était peut-être idiot de sa part mais Minseok n'a pas énormément confiance en lui quand cela concerne ses aptitudes à séduire. Il a eu beaucoup d'amants, oui. Mais ses aventures avaient majoritairement été initiées par un verre de trop au cours d'une soirée. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour se donner du courage. Et en ce qui concerne les deux seules relations sérieuses qu'il ait jamais eu, il s'était laissé courtisé par Kris et avait attendu d'être sûr et certain des sentiments de Yixing avant de se confesser. Il avait été rarement celui qui fait le premier pas, rarement celui qui se livre. Il se dit que peut-être que cette fois-ci, ce devrait être à lui de faire l'effort. S'interdisant de reculer, il prend son téléphone et le compose rapidement.

Luhan répond à la deuxième sonnerie, sa voix toujours aussi joyeuse.

" - Salut. Désolé d'appeler aussi tard, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, je regarde un film.

Minseok se met à bafouiller quelque chose qui doit être incompréhensible car Luhan lui demande de répéter. Il se dégonfle, il n'arrive même pas à formuler correctement un demande de rendez-vous, dans quel état serait-il alors le jour J ? Avec un soupir, il renonce à se jeter à l'eau - pour cette fois - et lui demande plutôt si le film qu'il regarde est intéressant.

\- Le meilleur !" La voix de Luhan de l'autre côté du combiné semble mutine. "Dis moi Minseok ? je me demandais, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

\- Hum, non. pourquoi ?

\- Je me souviens que tu m'a dit aimer les films de Sang-Ho ce midi et il se trouve qu'il y en a un en ce moment au cinéma. Et du coup je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble ?

\- Ah ! Oui j'avais vu, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller, je n'aime pas aller au cinéma tout seul. A deux ça pourrait être sympa. Ca pourrait être cool d'être poto de ciné !"

De l'autre côté du fil, la voix se fait hésitante.

"- Hum oui ... Écoute, euh .. en fait je pensais plus une soirée comme un date. Enfin, je m'emballe peut-être un peu, je ne sais même pas pour toi mais .. ce que je te demande c'est un date. Est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi Minseok ?"

Le jeune homme reste interdit. Il a beau retourner et retourner encore ce que Luhan vient de dire, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui revient, parfait, il est parfait, tout est parfait.

Se reprenant soudain, il secoue la tête et serre plus fort le combiné dans sa main.

"- Oui. Oui, oui. C'est exactement .. enfin c'est .. parfait". Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le laisser filtrer comme un murmure. "Oui, on se voit demain, en rendez-vous".

Luhan a un petit soupir de soulagement et Minseok se demande si lui aussi fait une danse de la victoire dans son salon.

Raccrocher est décidément le plus dur se dit Minseok quand il regarde sa pendule. Quel est le pouvoir de magique de Luhan pour le faire parler ainsi. Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures que Luhan lui a demandé de sortir avec lui mais ils ne se sont toujours pas quitté. Comme ayant fait éclaté la bulle de bienséance, ils se sont tout dit, enfin surtout Minseok. S'échangeant des confidences sur leurs vies amoureuses passées, sans tabou et soulagé de se trouver un ressentit similaire. Ils partagèrent les années lycée, stigmatisantes ; la libération sexuelle de l'université ; la désapprobation de leur entourage ainsi que ceux qui les ont soutenus. Il était tellement libérateur de pouvoir parler sans crainte de ses souffrances. Minseok avait eu de la chance, il n'avait pas subi trop de discrimination à être homosexuel, mais le peu qu'il avait eu à dépasser, il n'avait pu en parler à personne. Son seul ami gay était Jongin. Jongin, si fier de sa sexualité, si ouvert, si amoureux qu'il ne réfléchit pas un quart de seconde avant d'embrasser son homme en publique. Comment à lui, lui dire que parfois Minseok se sent comme marqué au fer rouge, qu'il hésite à reprendre ses collègues et leurs blagues homophobes ?

Avec Luhan c'est différent, peut-être parce qu'ils ont traversé la même chose, qu'ils sont au téléphone et non en face à face, ou encore parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu ? Néanmoins Minseok ressent un soulagement à cette conversation. Une libération de pouvoir se confier et une fierté d'être celui à qui Luhan se confesse. Il avait tout traversé seul, sa famille l'avait rejeté, son frère était décédé dans un accident deux ans plus tôt, ses amours avaient été malchanceux .. il ne lui restait plus grand monde et savoir qu'il était celui que Luhan avait choisit pour réconfort fit chaud au coeur à Minseok.

Sentant finalement la voix de Luhan faiblir, Minseok lui demande s'il est fatigué.

"- Non ça va j'ai juste un peu froid. Je devrais peut-être te laisser. On se voit demain.

\- Oui demain !" répond Minseok et puis il rajoute précipitamment avant qu'il ne raccroche. "Luhan ! Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Juste Merci"

Il entend un rire à l'autre bout du fil et il raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait entendu comme une sirène de police avant de raccrocher, le son de la télévision probablement. Il avait hâte au lendemain.

Il lance un coup d'oeil à la pendule du salon, minuit trente. Il devrait aller se coucher s'il voulait être capable de se lever le lendemain. Il va vers la cuisine, le bruit d'une voiture de pompier dans la rue lui rappelle de fermer la fenêtre. Il prend une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et éteint toutes les lumières. Il sait qu'il va avoir un mal fou à dormir cette nuit à cause de l'excitation mais il se doute que ses rêves vont être très doux.

La journée passa monotone, il avait plu en continu et - attendant devant le cinéma - il se décidait à appeler Luhan quand soudain celui-ci surgit à ses côtés, empoignant le parapluie.

"- Je t'ai vu de loin. Je peux squatter ? J'ai oublié le miens".

Minsoek devrait peut-être s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle Luhan et lui sont devenus familiers mais il n'en pas envie. Pour une fois, les choses se passent naturellement et il a juste le désir de se laisser aller. Plus encore il se veut aventurier alors c'est lui qui passe son bras dans le dos de Luhan, le maintien fermement contre lui et l'entraîne vers les salles obscures.

Il ne voit rien du film, quelque chose avec des zombies mais rien de plus. Car depuis que les lumière se sont éteintes Luhan lui tient la main. Comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, quand il avait poussé les portes battantes de la salle, le jeune homme avait fait passer le carton de pop corn dans une main et il s'était servit de l'autre pour attraper Minseok de l'autre, collant son corps au sien. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes et il avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Ils étaient plongé dans la pénombre mais Minseok avait pu le voir sourire. Simplement, sans rien ajouter.

Mais rien n'était plus simple pour Minseok, au contraire. La paume de Luhan était chaude dans la sienne, elle lui brûlait la peau depuis près de trois-quart d'heure et il savait qu'il devait attendre encore au moins le même temps avant de pouvoir se libérer de cette position. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, se libérer de l'emprise de Luhan pour pouvoir souffler un peu ou au contraire en demander plus, tellement plus.

C'était trop tôt il ne devait pas penser comme ça, ou peut-être que si ? Allait-il passer pour un homme facile s'il se jetait à l'eau ? Ou allait-il être trop frigide en ne faisant rien ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans réponses. Il se dit qu'il devait peut-être attendre les réactions de Luhan. Et si finalement il ne lui plaisait pas ?

Les images du génériques enfin défilèrent sans qu'il n'ai réellement rien vu du film. Luhan ne lâcha pas sa main quand ils sortirent du bâtiment et Minseok manqua son moment pour le plaquer contre un mur quand il se perdit dans la contemplation de son partenaire. Il avait apparemment adoré le film. Il en parlait avec les mains, enfin une seule – même s'il mettait la sienne, en double, à contribution. C'était amusant de le voir faire sa critique du film avec les yeux brillants comme un enfant.

Leurs pas les menèrent vers des marchands de nourriture ambulants, puis au travers d'un parc pour rejoindre la voiture, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Minseok aimait le fait que Luhan n'ai pas peur de s'afficher en publique, qu'il soit si absorbé dans leur conversation qu'il n'ai même pas remarqué les gens qui les désignaient du doigts ou leur lançaient des regards antipathiques. Minseok, lui les voyaient encore, il n'arrivait pas encore à lâcher prise, à se moquer de l'opinion des autres.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de son immeuble et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

"- Bon c'est ici que je te laisses. C'était vraiment une belle soirée, j'espère.. j'espère que pour toi aussi et qu'on pourra se revoir ?"

Minseok eu un sourire en sentant l'hésitation dans la voix de Luhan. C'était mignon. Mais il se reprit tout d'un coup est-ce que c'était le moment ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose ? Les gens parlent de signaux dans ces moments là non ? Mais c'est quoi un signal ? Dans les bars généralement il se contente d'une main sur les fesses, dans ce genre de situation ce n'est plus du tout la même chose et Minseok se sent perdu. Il relève les yeux et .. et Luhan le regarde avec insistance alors il se dit qu'il doit être plus courageux dans sa vie. Il comble les centimètres qui les séparent et c'est lui qui finalement l'embrasse le premier.

Une simple pression au début et puis Minseok panique, il n'a pas l'impression que Luhan répond de son côté. Mais juste au moment où il s'apprête à se rétracter, honteux et rougissant, il sent deux bras venir enserrer sa nuque. Le baiser s'approfondit. Luhan sent bon et ses paumes sont toujours aussi chaudes. Une mèche de ses cheveux vient lui chatouiller la joue et ça le fait sourire. Luhan se détache de ses lèvres mais ne se décolle pas pour autant, pressant son front contre celui de Minseok.

"- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ok ?"

Ça avait commencé comme ça, rapidement mais très simplement. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines depuis leur premier baiser et les deux hommes étaient inséparables.

"- Arrêtes de t'agiter partout tu ne reçois pas le président non plus !

Oui mais j'avais pas fais le ménage depuis un moment, je veux que ce soit nickel.

Minseok ! Stop ! Tes amis viennent prendre un verre, rien de plus. Viens près de moi !"

Minseok sait que Luhan a raison et qu'il ne devrait pas autant se prendre la tête. Ce ne sont que Baekhyun, Jongin et Kyungsoo. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils vont rencontrer Luhan et il aimerait que tout se passe bien.

Il regarde Luhan assis tranquillement sur le canapé, un livre à la main et se secoue là tête. Pourquoi s'en faire après tout Luhan était vraiment parfait. Les semaines qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'avaient fait que lui confirmer leurs points communs. Comme s'il connaissait déjà ses habitudes, Luhan se moulait parfaitement et concédait immédiatement sur tout ce qui pourrait faire l'objet de discorde. Parfois il se demandait même si c'était normal que Luhan s'adapte totalement à sa vie sans que lui n'ai rien à modifier pour lui. Mais dans un sens cela lui faisait tellement de bien en comparaison de sa relation avec Kris qui n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de discordes et de compromis.

Contournant le canapé il vient s'asseoir à côté de Luhan et instinctivement celui-ci passe un bras autour de lui en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Se penchant il étend l'autre bras pour les montrer les photos sur son livre.

"- Regarde, ça à l'air vraiment beau, et on peut faire du skyboard ou des sauts en parachute, ça te plairais ?"

Minseok se redresse d'un bond :

"Tu veux que je sautes dans le vide ?

C'est toi qui voulait des aventures?" Rit Luhan.

"Aventure oui. Pas mourir !

Je te rattraperais".

Et Luhan faisait ses grands yeux et il frottait son nez dans le cou de Minseok et cela suffisait pour qu'il dise oui à tout. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, ils avaient été dans un restaurants à insectes, fait un tour en hélicoptère et des concours de nourriture. Son estomac ne le remerciait pas toujours mais Minseok ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

Luhan semblait toujours avoir le temps du monde devant lui, il lui avait dit que son travail lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Minseok avait voulu voir un de ses articles-guide mais Luhan avait refusé, il disait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt et qu'il préférait lui raconter lui même ses aventures et aller en tester des nouvelles ensemble. En plus le jeune homme devait rester discret sur sa profession. Parfois les commerçants n'aimaient pas le recevoir, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait écrire sur leur établissement. Il se souvient de la fois où dans un bar ils avaient croisé un de ses collègues. Il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague sur les rubriques nécrologiques que Minseok n'avait pas comprit. Luhan lui avait expliqué après qu'il lui était arrivé quelques fois en sortant avec ses collègues de brûler sa couverture et que des patrons peu satisfait des commentaires laissés se retrouve à les houspiller parfois violemment. C'était resté et Luhan avait écopé du surnom de la rubrique néchro. C'était farfelu mais Luhan lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait jamais à les rencontrer, qu'il se satisfaisait de leur présence à tout les deux et Minseok avait fondu sans même avoir le temps de lui répliquer qu'il était bien trop niais pour eux deux.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, à projeter leur futur week-end voyage/aventure, les doigts entremêlés, Minseok se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas s'enfermer trop tôt derrière la maison-palissade avec le chien, la vie lui réservait encore beaucoup de rebondissements.

Baekhyun fut le premier à arriver ce soir là. Il n'était pas en ville pour longtemps. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais il essayait de revenir en Corée autant que possible voir sa famille et ses amis. Il était aussi très excité de rencontrer le fameux Luhan dont Minseok parlait tout le temps.

« - Ah l'aventurier ! Enfin ! C'est donc toi qui nous envoie Minseok en l'air ? » Toujours ce mauvais sens de l'humour, Baekhyun prend son air mutin avant de rajouter : « Je parle de la virée en hélicoptère bien sûr, Seokkie en était intarissable !

Seokkie ? ».

Baekyun rit avant passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami « Ah oui ! On a appelé Minseok « minnie » pendant un moment mais il n'arrêtait de râler alors on est passé à « Seokkie ».

Minseok se détache de Baekhyun et le pousse vers le salon.

« - Tu es passé à Seokkie ».

Il se retourne vers Luhan en riant et l'espace d'un instant il a l'impression de le voir lancer un regard mauvais à Baekhyun mais cela ne dure qu'un instant, il se dit qu'il a rêvé.

Jongin et Kyungsoo ne tardent pas à arriver et l'ambiance est légère, chacun par de son travail, celui de Luhan est celui qui passionne le plus.

« - Oui c'était hallucinant. Il y avait cette masse de monde. Et cet Indien n'arrêtait pas de crier, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais sortir de cet aéroport. »

Son anecdote fit rire tout le monde mais reposant sa bouteille de bière sur la table, Kyungsoo fronça un instant les sourcils ? « - Tu étais à Nouadhibou c'est ça ?

oui, c'est ça. » Répondit Luhan en relevant la tête.

C'est bizarre, il y avait des Indiens là bas ? C'est en Mauritanie pourtant Nouadhibou »

Oh, oui bah je sais pas, des touristes sûrement ».

La voix de Luhan n'avait souffert aucun trémolo mais étrangement Minseok le vit serrer plus fort le coussin dans son poing.

La conversation changea de sujet mais l'atmosphère finir par se tendre quand Baekhyun mit les pieds dans le plat en abordant le sujet de la famille de Luhan.

« - Mais en voyageant autant, ça ne doit pas être facile pour ta famille ? Tu ne les voit pas souvent ?

Je n'ai pas de famille. Ma famille c'est Minseok. » La réponse avait claqué du tac au tac, étrange.

Baekhyun lance un regard interrogateur à son ami et Minseok se contente de hausser les épaules avant de lancer un autre sujet de conversation. Il voit Kyungsoo donner un coup de coude à Jongin.

Plus tard dans la soirée il laisse le couple avec Luhan – ils parlent sport – et il entraîne Baekhyun dans la cuisine.

« - Je sais c'était bizarre tout à l'heure, mais le sujet de la famille de Luhan est un peu tendu ».

Baekhyun s'adosse à la porte en lui tendant un verre de vin.

« - Ils n'ont pas accepté son homosexualité, ils l'ont viré de chez eux quand il avait 17ans et n'ont jamais voulu recevoir de nouvelles de sa part. Au début il leur en a beaucoup voulu et puis.. son frère à eu un accident de voiture, il est mort à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et étaient très proche, c'était le seul de la famille qui lui parlait encore. Ça a été un vrai choc pour Luhan. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il avait besoin de soutien alors il a essayé de se rapprocher de sa famille mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Il a essayer de passer par le biais de ses cousins, sa tante .. personne ne lui a ouvert la porte. À l'époque il sortait avec un gars qui .. était toxique pour lui, au lieu de le réconforter et de l'aider à s'en sortir, il l'a agonie encore plus. Il a vraiment pas eu de chance. Luhan.. » Minseok prit le temps de boire une gorgé avant de se passer une main sur le visage « Luhan il est seul, il a personne. Les amis qui lui restait, ce type, Tao, il les a retourné contre lui. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour remonter la pente avec tout ça mais .. oui il pas eu de chance dans la vie. Alors le sujet de la famille c'est un peu sensible. Ce serait bien d'éviter dans parler. »

Baekhyun passe une main dans le dos de Minseok avant de le faire revenir vers le salon.

« - Oui ok, pas de problème. Mais je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il est si possessif avec toi.

Possessif ?

T'as pas remarqué ? » Baekhyun a un petit sourire avant de lui donner un coup de coude. « Il se raccroche à toi comme un petit chiot ? T'as rien vu ? C'est dingue il te touche tout le temps et il a fait en sorte qu'aucun de nous ne soit trop prêt de toi de toute la soirée. »

Minseok le regarde surprit, il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué. Baekhyun lui donne un coup de hanche avant de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille « - T'inquiètes ! Je lui dirais pas qu'on s'est déjà embrasser une fois à la fac » et il lui lance un petit clin d'oeil avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Minseok est un peu retourné. Il n'y avait vraiment jamais prêté attention mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais laissé Minseok répondre à un livreur quand ils se faisaient livrer, il avait déjà fusillé du regard les mecs qui l'avait regardé d'un peu trop prêt et il avait toujours une main possessive sur lui quand ils étaient à l'extérieur – à l'intérieur aussi, pourtant Luhan n'avait rien à craindre du sex-appeal de ses plantes. Le jeune homme prit une minute pour s'adosser au chambranle de la porte. Il observa la scène devant lui, Luhan assis en tailleur sur le tapis, le dos contre le fauteuil que Minseok venait de quitter. Est-ce que cela le dérangeait vraiment que Luhan soit comme cela avec lui ? Qu'il soit la seule personne auquel il pouvait se raccrocher ?

Il avait déjà vu la dépendance, il lui était arriver d'être bénévole pour une association qui aidait les personne sans abris à trouver un toit, un travail. Peut-être que c'était un peu la même chose, que Luhan avait simplement une dépendance affective ?

Minseok lance un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Oui, il pouvait vivre avec ça. Si tout le monde avait décidé de lui tourner le dos, il serait celui qui ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il laisse un sourire courir sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il rejoint ses amis dans le salon. Il pose son verre sur la table base et vient s'asseoir sur le tapis à côté de Luhan. Quand ce dernier se tourne vers lui, il lui retourne un sourire rayonnant et fait courir sa main dans son dos avant de la loger dans sa nuque. Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot mais il sent le jeune homme se détendre contre lui. Luhan laisse un peu de son poids peser sur l'épaule de Minseok et il fait glisser leurs mains entrelacées sur sa cuisse.

La soirée se finit dans les rires, Baekhyun a toujours su faire les meilleures imitations et un Kyungsoo un peu éméché est un acolyte des plus admirable. Pour l'ouï de ses voisins ils aurait peut-être dû éviter ce karaoké improvisé mais qu'importe.

Une fois les cadavres de bouteilles empilés et les emballages de pizzas jetés, Minseok vient rejoindre Luhan sur le balcon. Il l'enserre dans ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

« - J'aime bien tes amis.

C'est vrai ? »

Luhan hoche la tête. Il récupère la main de Minseok sur sa hanche et la serre très fort dans sa paume.

 _Tout ira bien maintenant._

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à ce quartier. Luhan savait qu'il y était en sécurité.

Quand Tao l'avait abandonné, ça avait été pire que quand ses parents l'avait chassé. À l'époque il avait encore des amis, ils l'avaient hébergé et aidé à finir ses études. Désormais il n'avait plus rien, il était forcé de vivre dans la rue et de mendier sa nourriture. Heureusement il savait qu'une association aidait une fois par semaine dans ce quartier.

Il y avait toujours du monde, Luhan détestait être dans cette situation. Il se mit à faire la queue comme tout le monde, baissant la tête pour ne croiser le regard de personne. Quand enfin son tour arriva, il se courba en signe de remerciement mais une main sur son poignée l'empêcha de partir en courant avec son butin.

« - Ça va aller »

La voix était douce, bienveillante. Luhan se sentit comme obligé de lever les yeux. Il avait le visage d'un ange et un sourire chaleureux.

« - Je suis là pour t'aider »

Luhan aurait pu rester des heures perdu dans le regard de l'inconnu mais il commençait à sentir les gens pousser derrière lui. Avec un dernier regard il laissa son ange lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de lui envoyer un dernier sourire.

C'était comme un signe du ciel, cet homme avait dit être là pour lui, pour l'aider.

Il se décida à se cacher dans la rue adjacente et à attendre la fin de la distribution pour .. lui parler, juste le revoir ? Mais il arriva trop tard, l'homme était partit. Alors il revint la semaine suivante, celle d'après et encore d'après et il finit enfin par le revoir. Il s'était décidé à ne plus se présenter comme sans domicile – il avait trop honte. De plus il n'était plus vraiment un sans abris, il avait passé quelques nuits dehors c'est vrai. Mais il avait finit par se faire embaucher dans un restaurant et le gérant lui avait permis de loger dans un petit logement inoccupé sous les combles. Rien de luxueux, très spartiate, mais à l'abri.

Les semaines passant il avait pris son rythme, quand il ne travaillait pas il suivait Minseok. Il avait découvert son nom en entendant une femme l'interpeller dans la rue. Il avait enregistré ses moindres faits et gestes, apprit où il habitait, travaillait, prenait son café. Il l'avait suivit à la bibliothèque et lu les mêmes livres que lui. Quand il avait réussit à mettre un peu d'argent de côté il avait prit un meilleur appartement, dans son quartier, une chambre de bonne. Et encore après quand il avait pu dépenser plus, il avait suivit Minseok dans les restaurants et au cinéma. Il avait mémorisé le moindre de ses goût et dégoût, écouté ses conversations, infiltré son intimité.

Cela avait tourné à l'obsession, parfois il passait des nuits entières juste en dessous de sa fenêtre guettant le moindre rayons de lumière qui pourrait lui permettre de distinguer une ombre. Il s'adossait aux murs, les yeux fermés l'écoutant humer une musique en cuisinant les fenêtres ouvertes. Minseok avait dit qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il l'aiderait. Luhan en faisait son monde.

Cela lui avait prit plus d'un an, entre il avait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il s'était fait des frayeurs en voyant arriver ce « nouvel ami » qui était si tactile mais qui heureusement ne restait jamais longtemps. Il avait été agréablement surprit de voir un couple gay évoluer dans son entourage et finalement il avait pu passer à l'action.

Il avait eu les mains tremblantes dans cette bibliothèque. Il avait failli se laisser avoir le lendemain dans le café en sous-entendant qu'il connaissait ses horaires de travail. Tout comme il savait exactement le nombre de minutes qu'il lui fallait pour rejoindre son travail, il avait déjà fait tellement de fois le chemin. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait su choisir le parfum de sa glace préférées et bien qu'il connaisse déjà toutes les réponses, il n'avait jamais été aussi exalté de demander à quelqu'un sa musique ou son livre préféré. Pour une fois il n'était pas caché quelques tables derrière, les oreilles traînantes et le menu devant lui camoufler le visage non il était en face de Minseok et ils étaient tout les deux, rien au monde ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

Lors de l'appel téléphonique, il était encore une fois juste en dessous de chez lui. Il avait passé les deux heures sous sa fenêtre et ça avait été une torture de partir. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait se faire démasqué quand cet idiot de collègue lui avait parlé de la rubrique nécrologique devant Minseok. Car s'il y avait une chose que Luhan n'avait pas encore réussit à avoir c'était le travail de rêve de Minseok. Pour lui il s'était documenté, il avait lu énormément pour tout connaître des goûts de Minseok. Il s'était inventé une vie, des voyages. Il aurait tellement voulu être réellement ce « testeur » de voyage mais pour l'instant il ne parvenait à avoir que le poste de la rubrique nécrologique. Il ne perdait pas espoir, celui qui avait ce poste était un escroc. Il gonflait ses notes de frais pour tirer du bénéfice. Quand il aurait assez de preuves il le dénoncerait au patron et prendrait sa place. Comme ça Minseok ne le saura jamais et il pourra véritablement être son idéal. Il avait peur que les erreurs comme celle qu'il avait commise ce soir avec Kyungsoo ne le perce à jour, il se dit que quand il aura véritablement ce travail, il pourra enfin arrêter de mentir à Minseok. Tout le reste était vrai, ses parents, son frère, Tao mais dans sa folie il ne voyait pas que c'était précisément ce contexte qui l'avait rendu obsessionnel. Il avait développé un traumatisme de l'abandon et avait vu en Minseok sa rédemption, son ange sauveur.

Affermissant sa prise autour de sa taille il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Minseok était son signe du destin.

 _Tout ira bien maintenant._


End file.
